Final Fantasy VII2
by Marble Serpent
Summary: Ever wonder what happened after the game ended? How about 20 years later? Meet Zack and follow him as he sets out on the adventure of his life. First part deals with meeting Zack and his best friend as they disobey authority.


Disclaimer: Hi, I own none of the characters from Final Fantasy VII, they belong to the owners of Squaresoft. Boring I know, but if I did own them I would have married Sephiroth a long time ago and have Red XII as a pet. Ahh, the dreams, oh and Vincent would be my cute butler.  
  
Misadventure?  
  
Well, life sure has been boring. There is nothing to do and that mansion that some ten year old went into is off limits to me. Mom has finally stopped crying and Dad.I could care less where he is now. He left Mom and me to follow some rumor, which Mom won't tell me about. Man, I hate this and I can't do anything even though I am twenty. Well, sounds like Mom's back so I'll write more later. Zack signing out.  
  
Zack sighed as he hid his journal under his mattress, it was the only thing he had to hide there and he hated it wishing for some of those magazines that Roc had shown him.  
  
"Zack, are you still asleep? You are just as bad as your father," his mother yelled upstairs with a giggle.  
  
"I'm up Mom. I'll be down in two shakes of a tail," Zack yelled back.  
  
"You don't have a tail, Sweetheart," she sighed. Zack looked in the mirror and combed a hand through his spiky, brown hair then he ran down the stairs just to trip over one of his shoes at the bottom. "You're twenty-three and you still leave your things laying around like you did when you were six. What am I to do with you?" his mother laughed.  
  
"Let me go look for Dad?" Zack asked. His mother froze then shook her head.  
  
"No, Zack, I will not let the two men in my life be taken from me," she whispered. Upon seeing the question in her son's eyes she sighed, "I will tell you this but for your own good. I know you don't care all that much for your father.you get that from him, but he does love you. At the moment he is investigating some rumors that.a friend of his is still alive and he wants to keep most things from the past buried in the past."  
  
"You're not telling me everything, are you? There is something in that mansion you won't let me go near and why the heck is Dad worried about a 'friend'? Mom, tell me the truth please," Zack pleaded.  
  
His mother sighed again and said, "When you were two your father and I took you to the mansion and introduced you to the one who lives there but seeing you just brought him great pains and your father promised that you would not bother him. The friend was someone we fought against to save the world.actually two people."  
  
"This is one of the reasons you won't tell me what your maiden name was?" Zack growled. He couldn't believe that his parents had kept so much from him and still kept secretes from him.  
  
"Your father still loves another even though she is gone. He loves me with his heart but.half of his heart was taken when she died. I don't mention her or who we use to be because it still brings pain to your father," his mother explained.  
  
Zack nodded, it was almost the same thing they went through day after day. His response was almost automatic, "I'm going to Roc's." He left not even waiting for the "be home by dinner time" reply. "Mom sure is getting old if she can't remember that she told me almost the exact same thing day after day," Zack thought as he walked across the pavement to the item shop that Roc's family owned. Zack spotted Roc's four-year-old niece playing out front with the little horrid stuffed cat she found the other day, her lavender hair blowing in the wind.  
  
"Don't ask where she got it because Dad is not telling though you should see the thing it sits on," called a voice. Zack waved at Roc and walked to the tree Roc was lounging in while Roc smiled back.  
  
"What have you been up to today?" Zack asked as Roc jumped down, his blackish-blue hair falling in his eyes. Roc shrugged then smiled. "Mom wants me to stay as far as I can from that mansion," Zack sighed, "but that doesn't mean that we're not going to try to get into it again today."  
  
"Think my dad will try to stop us like he did yesterday?" Roc questioned then grinned as Zack shrugged. "Go hide behind that building then wait for my signal," Roc whispered. Zack glared at him but did as he was told while Roc looked at his niece. He still could not believe that Sherry, his twin sister, had married almost five years ago. He walked over to his niece and said, "Hey, Lavender, I think Zack is disobeying Grandpa. I think I saw him sneak into that old mansion."  
  
Lavender looked up at him with her big blue eyes and whispered, "Oh, but Grandpa said that was a no no. I have to.Grandpa has to.know?" As she got up she dropped her toy. She picked it back up before she ran into the house screaming, "Grandpa, Grandpa, Zac did bad."  
  
Roc laughed as he waved to Zack to come back to the tree where Roc started talking about anything. "When do you think that father of yours is going to come back home?" he asked.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't know and don't care?" Zack answered as he looked at the sky. He felt a presence behind so he looked behind him to see Roc's father standing there with Lavender, her mouth hanging open in surprise.  
  
"It's good to see that you are not anywhere you are not suppose to be," Roc's father stated.  
  
Zack looked at him questioningly then at Roc. "Naw, Reeve, I have been here talking to Roc about my father," Zack replied.  
  
Reeve smiled then ruffled Lavender's hair while saying, "I think someone needs a nap." As Reeve picked up Lavender she protested, "No! No nap! Waaa, I don't want one! No!" Reeve carried her in as she tried to pitch a fit in his arms.  
  
"Now let's go in," Roc whispered as his brown-green eyes sparkled.  
  
Zack laughed, "You are cruel." The two got up and headed towards the mansion. Zack looked around and Roc tapped him on the shoulder. "I thought someone was watching us," Zack explained.  
  
"If we don't hurry then someone will catch us and you know the trouble that follows after," Roc growled. Zack shrugged and with a quick jump was over the fence. He looked around and crossed his fingers, the two always got caught in the yard not even getting the chance to look around the yard. "Walk right behind me and don't make a noise. From the stories father told sis and me about this place a monster lives here," Roc whispered.  
  
Zack's eyes got big and he gulped, "Monster? But my parents.a monster?" This was the first time he heard anything about this monster.  
  
"A winged demon that eats children.good thing we're not children," Roc chuckled lightly.  
  
"Must be scared," Zack thought as his stomach did flip-flops. "Maybe that is the 'friend' mom was talking about," Zack thought. He followed Roc towards one of the windows. As Roc tried to force the window open Zack looked to his right at the door noticing that it was slightly ajar. He tapped Roc on the shoulder but sighed as Roc pumped his fists victoriously.  
  
Roc climbed in through the window hitting the floor with an "umph" then, "Come on Zack, hurry before Dad finds us and decides to skin me." Zack shook his head trying to get rid of the feeling of eyes on him and climbed through the window using more grace then Roc. Roc frowned and hit Zack in the arm turning towards the door.doorway. "Where are the doors?" Zack asked earning him another hit.  
  
"It is abandoned so they fell out long ago, Stupid," Roc answered looking down the hallway then moved back into the room.  
  
"Where should we look first? I vote the library," Zack stated.  
  
Roc gave him a look then smirked, "Naw, I say we find a basement if this place has one and look there. You know the bodies are always kept down there as well as the.Demon."  
  
The whites of Zack's eyes were now visible as he said, "No-o, I want to find a saf.interesting place to find interesting facts not go body hunting."  
  
"It will be fun and I bet we find something interesting. Why else would our parents keep us from here," Roc whispered as he pushed Zack into the hallway. In the shadows behind them a shadow moved and Zack started to panic while pointing at it.  
  
"It's the demon, it's the demon! He's going to kill me.worst my mother, she found us and will hang me as a warning to all. I am just a sad part in a voodoo ritual," Zack cried out.  
  
Roc covered his mouth hoping no one heard him then moved over to the shadows. After poking the shadows he laughed, "Zack, you girl, it was just some drapes moving."  
  
"I am not a girl and it is.mistake those things," Zack mumbled turning red. They continued down the hall pass rooms not noticing a shadow moving in one of the rooms they passed. Roc grinned as he noticed stairs that went down. "No," Zack whispered as they enter the stairwell.  
  
"I can't wait to see what we find," Roc said, sounding like he giggled. Zack shuddered hoping he was wrong.  
  
"My friend is not gay," Zack thought as they continued their downward path. They reached the bottom, which looked to be the inside of a cave.  
  
"Man, the owner was one cheery little person," Roc stated dryly. They walked pass an alcove, which Zack looked into covering his mouth so his shirk would not escape. Running to catch up with Roc he calm himself with, "There was no dead body in that coffin, there are no dead bodies in this place. What if that is the demon's bed? No! There is no demon and that coffin is just decoration.I hope."  
  
"Aww %&#@, this is the %&#@ library!" Roc growled between clutched teeth. Zack's eyes showed stars as he rushed towards the books in delight. "I still wonder how you can be related to your own mother and father since you act nothing like them," Roc sighed, walking pass Zack.  
  
He noticed a silver dagger sitting on a shelve so he picked it up for a better look. Zack was reading a book he grabbed when he looked at Roc noticing him pick up the dagger. Just as Zack was going back to reading he felt something grab his shoulder causing him to scream. Roc looked up about to say something when he saw the figure holding Zack's shoulder. Zack spin around and looked into its blazing red eyes.  
  
At the same moment both boys screamed, "It's the winged demon!" 


End file.
